


校园恋爱，就要有校园风！

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: flo女装。两个人的第一次做爱。





	校园恋爱，就要有校园风！

Florent给Mikele塞了个小纸条，约他放学后在Mikele的教室里见面。  
Mikele有点紧张。他们交往了半年多，互相用手解决过，也给对方口过。他们挤在二手汽车狭窄的后座上，彼此交换汗津津的吻，把手伸进对方的裤子，脸上烫得要命。彼此的面颊贴在一起，会惹来一阵心照不宣的傻笑。  
然后，Mikele毕业了。他回学校来取成绩单，准备一周后的毕业典礼。Florent有几天没在学校里看到他，就天天趴在课桌上单相思。除了直男Merwan，都没人愿意接近这团闪着电火花的积雨云。  
Florent知道Mikele今天会回来。所以，他在一起上课的路上把纸条和蜂蜜柚子茶一起交给了Mikele，让他记得等喝茶的时候再读。  
Mikele在他的嘴唇上留下一个甜蜜的吻，并且向他做出了保证。  
高三年级的学生大多都已经离校了，Mikele的教室空无一人。时间过了下午四点，他像是有什么预感似的，紧张地推开了那扇熟悉的门。  
Florent坐在Mikele原先的位置上。他看起来没什么不同，只是戴了亮银色的耳环，更像他们平时在一起玩音乐的样子。今天他穿的校服衬衫似乎有点紧，勒得他胸口的两点更加凸出了。  
可爱的男孩指了指Mikele的身后，他的恋人会意地反锁了门。  
甜蜜的法国小熊于是挪开椅子，站了起来。  
不，这可爱的大男孩根本没有穿他平时的校服。藏在桌子下面的是一条制服短裙，大体是学校里女生的款式，但就尺码来看，显然是男孩自己偷偷买的。它显得不大合身，腰部勒得略紧，弹力线陷进软绵绵的腰肢里，裙摆又过短，只能盖住屁股往下两寸，而男孩的屁股又是那么挺翘。棉质的灰色长袜包裹到小腿与膝盖之间的位置，男性的宽大脚掌勉强挤进一双可爱的棕色圆头皮鞋。  
那双袜子或许对于女孩来说，是过膝的长袜。Mikele不合时宜地想着，咽了咽口水。  
Florent看起来比他的恋人还要紧张。他扯了扯自己的裙子，露出懊恼的神情，浓色的眉毛皱成一团下意识把袜子往上提了提。直到袜筒紧绷绷地覆住了膝盖，半长的梨花卷棕发被捋到耳后，他才稍微放松下来，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，冲Mikele挥了挥手，仿佛他们只不过是路上偶遇的朋友。  
“Mikele，毕业快乐。”  
Mikele硬了。他几乎不会走路了，怀疑自己一迈步就要同手同脚。他想赶快走过去，又怕自己显得太急切、太生硬、太愚蠢。尽管精神上怀了一百万分的谨慎，意大利男孩还是不小心磕到了桌角。但他不在乎那点痛觉的吵闹，他只想抱住他可爱的小男友。  
不，倒不是说他没和任何人上过床，Mikele没有这么保守。但是，Florent是不一样的。就像以前从不会有人这么郑重其事地为他庆祝，也不会有人和他谈起恋爱来，一副要和他厮守终生的架势。  
但这没什么不好，Mikele甚至恨不得立刻预定Florent的天堂生活，或者地狱，或者其他任何世界。  
他珍而重之地握住了Florent的手，像得到了举世无双的珍宝。  
Florent反倒更不好意思了。他凑上去亲了亲Mikele的脸，胡子蹭在金发男孩的脸上，却不觉得扎人，只觉得和这只法国小熊一样绵软可爱。  
Mikele想说点什么话，用他意大利人天赋的浪漫与柔情，去赞美男孩为他所做的一切。但一切言辞又如此苍白，只有亲吻和拥抱、或者更亲近、更私密的行为，才能真实地让Florent感知他。他想将自己的心脏从胸膛里剖出来。  
他想和他的小男友做爱。  
Florent羞怯地吻了吻Mikele的嘴角。男孩冲他的恋人吐出一截舌头，银色的舌钉像划过夜空的流星。  
Mikele按住了他的后脑，凶狠地吻上去。意大利人反复舔过舌钉附近柔韧的肌肉，舔过男孩甘甜的口腔，与他争夺那点稀薄的空气。Florent简直失去了呼吸的本能，也忘记了接吻要闭住眼睛。他愣愣地看着近在咫尺的Mikele，脸颊被自己憋得通红。  
但这个亲吻没能持续太久。在Mikele真正把手伸进他衬衫之前，Florent推开了过于热切的男朋友。他抓起自己的书包，在侧边的口袋里掏了掏。这个捏起来软软的，是润滑剂，他准备了两袋。还有一个中间捏得出环形的铝箔袋，是安全套。他舔了舔嘴唇，把最后那个小袋子塞回包里，留下了更软的两个。  
大男孩把这长得像宾馆里劣质洗发剂一样的玩意攥在手心里，熨帖地放进了Mikele牛仔裤的前兜。  
Mikele下意识伸手摸了摸。他比Florent更有经验一些，不需要那么漫长的判断时间。何况，他的小可爱已经用绯红的脸颊告诉他，这捏起来滑溜溜的袋子里装了什么。  
他笑着揽住Florent的腰，扶着他的小男友坐在了桌子上，双手解开几粒纽扣，手指沿着校服下摆伸了进去。  
他的小熊是这样温软而甜美。此刻被他抱在怀里的，是会为他准备温度刚好的柚子茶，一边指责他偷喝自己的饮料，一边给他手里塞一块蜜饯的可爱恋人；是买一个蛋筒冰淇淋都会拍给他看，告诉他这家店的抹茶口味特别正宗的可爱恋人；是会和他在校园活动里偷偷牵手，会约他一起去音像店看乐队新出的碟片，会在没有人经过的马路边亲吻他的脸颊，会在黑暗里抱着他的腰，偷偷放任他抚摸身体的可爱恋人；也是会穿着短裙，大胆地约他在学校里见面，主动准备好润滑剂，决心要和他来一场无套性爱的可爱恋人。  
Mikele忍不住又亲了亲他的小疯子。  
Florent看起来羞怯极了，紧紧攥住自己的裙摆。老旧的桌子发出惨淡的声响，却完全无法打破两人之间过度甜蜜的气氛。他因Mikele手掌的游移而忍不住挺起了脊背，在接吻前终于记得要闭住眼睛，却还是忍不住偷偷睁开一条缝隙，眼睫毛轻轻抖动。  
Mikele握住了Florent的胸肉，拇指轻轻抚弄过乳尖。他的恋人还是个男孩，身体尚未结束发育，尽管脸上已经蓄起了像模像样的胡须，衣物遮掩之下的身体却还留着可爱的婴儿肥，因此格外丰腴又柔软。Florent的胸部也是如此，体毛尚且疏淡，胸肌也更软腻，几乎引得Mikele产生罪恶感了。  
可Mikele也才没多大呢。他的头发长得很快，几天不见，金发根部又冒出了浓重的红棕色。Florent搂住他的肩膀，手指插进他脑后的发丝里，凑上去亲吻他。他便完全抛却了那点顾虑，满眼都是他的甜蜜情人了。  
Florent的两边乳尖很快就硬得发胀起来。在Mikele的手底下，他像是变成一把吉他，一个身体刚刚开始发育的少女，他痴迷地挺胸磨蹭着灵巧的手指，感受指尖的琴茧如何一次又一次刮过敏感的顶端，将他变成一具可供拨弦作乐的乐器。他迷乱地伸着舌头舔舐Mikele的嘴唇，然后是下颌，是脖颈，舌尖上的银质舌钉反复擦过敏感的细嫩皮肤，以作为小小的报复。  
Mikele爱他。  
他模糊地想着，搂紧了Mikele的肩膀，低声呻吟。空荡的教学楼里已经没有人了，夕阳顺着玻璃窗毫无遮拦地洒进来，像一地散碎的琳琅金玉。他的手指穿过昏黄的光线，顺着Mikele浅色的卷发。  
“我们可以直接一点，对吗？”  
他稍微偏过头，躲开Mikele灼人的目光，拉着恋人的手伸进裙子。  
Florent永远给Mikele保留着无数惊喜。这甜蜜的男孩下身是全然赤裸的。他似乎压根没考虑过可能会Mikele之外的人进入教室，也不担心这样放荡的举止会惹来Mikele的不满。他相信他的意大利男孩，正如Mikele也同样信任他。  
Mikele顺着男孩大腿内侧摸进去，指尖轻快地跃动，如同弹奏着欢快的乐曲，直至触碰到Florent勃起的阴茎。触碰到赤裸的下体，他不置可否地支吾一声，像是毫无触动似的，可下一秒就按着男孩的肩膀将人推倒在狭窄的桌子上，急切地推高了对方的双腿。  
高二男孩的身量已经更加抽高，只能勉强斜躺下来。他的后脑压着桌子边沿，尾椎被硌得有点疼，抬起的双腿无处着落，只能自己乖乖抱好，露出可爱的后穴。他被Mikele的反应逗笑了，发出可爱的气音，随即又被插入的手指打断了。  
这真是太突然了。  
男孩满面羞赧地想着，一边小腿在空中踢了踢。Mikele的一根手指沾满了润滑剂，已经进了两个指节。Florent还没试过这种事，微凉的润滑剂刺激着他的肠道不断紧缩，夹住恋人的手指，清晰而奇异的触感令他不由自主地兴奋起来。他甚至能察觉到Mikele的食指如何缓慢地进入他，如何撞开褶皱的肠壁，指尖如何勾起以寻找他的敏感点。他的恋人这时候冒起了傻气，顶上他前列腺的反倒是屈起的指节。  
“前面……在前面……”  
裙子此时反折着压在他小腹上，阴茎没了掩饰的布料，便直挺挺地勃起着，昭示着男孩的期待。他又舔了舔嘴唇，湿漉漉的唇色更加温润，仿佛诱人食用的草莓布丁。  
Mikele当然收到了恋人的暗示。他敛了敛目光，以驱散窘迫，又往Florent后穴里加了一根手指。两根手指的指尖循着此前的微末线索，一同顶上了Florent的敏感点。意大利的男孩像诚心要略施报复，以声明自己的经验似的，磨出了琴茧的指尖贴着前列腺揉弄起来，一边又低下头，舔了舔Florent的阴茎头。  
Mikele当然给他口过，就像Florent也用嘴帮Mikele解决过，甚至是在这栋楼的卫生间里。两个小疯子在昏暗的环境中彼此亲吻抚弄，用口腔的热力宣告对彼此的渴望。但现在不一样。Mikele并不是为了尽快结束，不是为了让他射出来。Mikele亲吻他的阴茎，只是因为想亲吻他。  
Florent被过多的爱冲昏了脑子，他的思维在连续的亲吻与舔舐间被切割得混沌而凌乱。他像是个第一次听Mikele说爱他，第一次接吻，第一次被对方的手握住性器，第一次意识到有人如此赤裸而真挚地对他付出无可计量的爱意。  
气氛逐渐变得黏着而暧昧，随着Mikele加入第三根，愈发黏腻的水声像一记沉重的亲吻，压得他喘不过气。那三根手指不断在他身体里进出，为他带来过度的欢愉，而他自己正不自觉地挺腰，阴茎撞上Mikele的喉咙。  
“够了，Mikele……”  
Florent轻轻拉扯住意大利男孩的金发，向后缩了缩。身体在课桌上舒展不开，令他不由自主地想起蜷在猫包里的Nymar，男孩小心翼翼地缩起腿，扭开了脸，像躲开夏天正午刺眼的阳光。  
“您进来吧……”  
Mikele无法拒绝甜蜜的恋人。男孩在Florent腿根上吮了个明晃晃的玫瑰色吻痕，便抽出手指，开始解腰带。Florent羞怯得不敢回过头去，可听着金属饰品彼此碰撞的声响，更像是火上浇油。他忍不住合上了膝盖，像个小孩子似的拢住大腿，可后穴还完全暴露在对方眼底，穴口轻轻翕张，褶皱不住收缩着，挤出些许草莓味的润滑液。  
Mikele的阴茎蹭开了甜腻的半透明液体，进入了Florent。  
硬物强行开拓身体的感觉并不好受。Florent的后穴传来酸胀与钝痛，他努力克制着逃跑的冲动，尽量放松身体，却似乎无济于事。焦灼情绪影响之下，肛口的括约肌绷得太紧，夹得Mikele也不太好受。他们完全是两个初尝禁果的大孩子，连呼吸都下意识放轻了。法国男孩紧紧地抿着嘴唇，牙齿咬着内侧的软肉。他已经顾不得害羞，手指抠着书桌边缘，被Mikele掰开的双腿因疼痛而忍不住再次向内扣合。  
他们都知道，只要Mikele狠下心，按着他的腰把他完全操开，事情会变得简单很多。可意大利男孩又舍不得让他更疼，只是一次次浅浅地进入，这样反复磨蹭了许久，Florent梗起颈子，还能瞧见柱体艰难地打开他。  
“疼……Mikele，您快点……”  
法国男孩的眉毛皱成一团，眼底湿漉漉的，像被欺负狠了的毛绒小熊。  
Mikele捞起他的小腿，在左边小腿肚上轻轻咬了一口。  
“别怕。”  
Florent点了点头，温顺地伸展了腿，跟腱压上Mikele的肩膀。棉质的长袜几乎是贴着Mikele耳畔蹭了过去，蹭乱了男孩鬓边的一缕发丝。  
Mikele俯下身亲吻他的男孩，将男孩的筋骨压开，而Florent顺势抱住了Mikele的肩膀。法国男孩向上伸出手，像摘取一颗星星似的拥抱着他的恋人，以纯粹而热烈的爱慕迎接Mikele将带来的一切痛苦与欢悦。男孩亲吻Mikele的耳朵，在意大利男孩的耳边再次叫他的名字，请求他的进入，请求他带来的疼痛和爱。  
就像之前的许多次一样，Mikele总是无法拒绝Florent。或许是因为法国小熊很少提出请求，也或许是因为毛茸茸的小熊总是知道他们都想要什么。  
他按住了Florent腰，用力顶了进去，阴茎深深地埋进了Florent的身体。  
Florent从来没有像现在这么热过。他像是融化在了深切的痛觉与满足之中，阴茎因疼痛而软了下去，可灵魂却无比亢奋。他渴望着Mikele以粗暴的态度使用他、占有他，渴望Mikele让他燃烧得再彻底一点。  
Mikele听见了恋人无声的渴望。他重新直起身，不再过度压迫男孩双腿的韧带，惯于抓握吉他的左手握住Florent的阴茎上下撸动着，试图帮助对方放松下来，而性器则随着手腕转动抚弄的节奏，一下一下地撞进这具温暖而湿润的身体里。银色的五角星铆钉与红、白、蓝的颜色在Florent视线边缘晃动着，像一簇火焰。  
Florent浅浅地呻吟了起来。在Mikele的照顾下，他的身体重新抓住了快感。敏感的前列腺被粗大的硬物不断磨蹭着，星点的火花在下腹处跃动起来，不停有新的神经末梢被同样的火花引燃，而快感自小腹扩散向四肢百骸，又在头脑中悄然绽开。  
他像被蜂蜜泡进甜蜜天堂的熊崽，又像是吸多了猫薄荷的猫咪，当身体逐渐适应了阴茎的抽送，肌肉在快感的浸泡下放松，手脚便发起懒，只想软绵绵地打滚。  
所以他看着Mikele，叫了一声：“学长……喵？”  
Mikele从来不知道，他的法国小熊有这么多花招。他把小熊搭在他肩上的双腿压开，Florent便乖巧地缠住他的腰，圆头皮鞋的后跟压在后腰上，敲出轻微的响动。小熊看看他，他也看看小熊。  
然后，他低下头去，咬了一口Florent的鼻尖，更加大力地顶了进去。Mikele开始了解Florent的身体，也开始了解性爱了。他按着男孩的腰，又深又重地插进去，故意蹭着男孩的敏感点，非得让皮肉拍击出羞耻的声音不可。老旧的课桌被一阵急切的晃动压迫着，发出吱吱呀呀的响动，像是下一秒就会被两个不知收敛的小疯子给拆成零件。  
Florent立刻被逼出了呻吟。他还没忘记这里是学校，咬着嘴唇想要拦住糟糕的叫声，可Mikele却俯身用舌尖撬开了他的唇齿。恋人的舌头挤进他的口腔肆无忌惮地舔舐，捉住他的舌尖纠缠玩弄，一声声甜腻的淫叫在亲吻的间隙溢出唇边，Florent羞得夹紧了腿，一面却乖乖挺腰把自己送上去，由着Mikele插进更深的地方。  
这太多了。  
Florent模糊地想着，然而Mikele又扶着他的腰拔了出去。意大利男孩明明还没有射出来，勃起的阴茎沾着润滑液在下腹处翘着。快感陡然消散，来自身体内部的空虚让Florent觉得颇不自在，他舔了舔嘴唇，挪开了眼睛。  
Mikele拍了拍他的屁股，戏谑的声音与舌尖一同贴着他耳廓舔了过去。  
“我们换个姿势吧，我怕您把桌子晃塌了。”  
所以，Florent被恋人扶着站了下去。他背对着Mikele被压在了桌子上，却只有一条腿能支撑身体，另一条腿被弯折着抱了起来。Mikele重新进入了他，再次被填满、被包裹的快感让两人不约而同地深深呼出一口气。  
性事再次继续。Florent的额头顶在交叠的小臂上，身体随着Mikele的顶弄而不断晃动。天色完全暗了下来，校园里寂静无人，没有任何一盏灯还停留在亮起的模样。黑暗成为他们最好的保护，他不再试图掩藏浪潮般冲击着灵魂的快感，而是在Mikele的冲撞下温驯地呻吟起来。  
他是那么甜，就像缠在木棒上的棉花糖，挂丝的糖晶在舔舐中不断凝成细小的颗粒，在味蕾间滚动。  
肠道被恋人的阴茎撑得过满，Florent甚至怀疑Mikele的性器在穴道里又胀大了几分，逼迫他打开最后一点褶皱，迎合对方的插入。格纹短裙的裙摆堆在他腰上，身前挨部分自然地垂下，他的性器在身体的摇晃中不断撞上质地柔软的布料。从背影上看，留着半卷长发的Florent倒恍惚变成了女孩子，向最爱的情人献上贞洁和爱。  
他像是无法逃脱的蝴蝶，被钉在精致的标本盒里，徒劳地扇动濒死的膜翅。唯一的问题是，法国男孩觉得自己的长相只算得上灰扑扑的飞蛾。  
Mikele低伏下身体，再次含住了他的耳朵。意大利男孩的舌尖在他耳廓上舔吻一圈，便直白地挤进了他的耳道，轻轻抽插起来，附着于皮肤的绒毛变得濡湿而沉重，尖锐的快感挤压着他的思维，像是要将他的脑子彻底搅成一滩流动的液体。  
初次承受插入式性爱，快感对于Florent来说，还是来得过于激烈了。Mikele的手正牢牢地箍在他腰上，他的恋人在操他，从他身上汲取快乐。甜美的小熊为此感到快乐，快感如电流般蹿行全身，自趾尖到头顶都沉浸在无尽的酥麻欢愉之中。  
蓦地，湿热的甬道夹紧了Mikele的阴茎，意大利男孩忍耐住射精的冲动，不满德咬了咬Florent的耳朵，以示疑问。男孩强忍住了呻吟，只挤出一声呜咽，连缀的气音在Mikele而中拼凑出破碎的词句。  
“Mikele……想射……”  
Mikele仔细打量着Florent，才发现他的男孩双眼迷蒙，轻软的雾气在眼底浮动，像一面濒临破碎的水镜。他笑着咬了咬男孩的下巴，牙齿刮过短短的胡茬。  
“您可以射出来，Flo，我会和您一起。”  
他们一起达到了高潮。Mikele低低地喘着，压在Florent的背上，像是还想再射得深一点似的。Florent射在了他的裙子上，洇出颜色略深的水渍。射精后的疲软性器从后穴里滑了出来，法国男孩挣扎着，软倒在地上，而他的意大利情人跪在他两腿之间拥抱他。他们在高潮的云雾间接吻，用唇舌交缠延长着靡软的快感，沉重的呼吸彼此交错，一时间谁也没有说话。  
夏夜里湿漉漉的晚风流动着，水汽蒸腾着，空气粘稠湿重。他们不必告白，正如不必刻意去承诺日光将照耀在巴黎的每一处街道间。  
他们相爱。


End file.
